We Meet Again
by Pippin
Summary: This is the sequel to My Loves Hope but it stands well (but it is recommended you read My Loves Hope anyways) on its own or rather it will once I put more chapters in. Yui/Suboshi. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fushigi Yugi or any characters of Fushigi Yugi. If ever I create a Fushigi Yugi character they are mine but until that day there is no claim to Fushigi Yugi.  
  
Authors note: (The fic is after this authors note which I entreat ye to read) Thanks to everyone who liked my first FY fic and reveiwed. Especially Buru Tenshi (who gave me the inspiration to my last FY fic). To get praise from the one who inspired the fic is really great. Oh and lets not forget my favorite reveiw of all... Lionheart's! Lionheart wrote:  
  
*It's so funny how some people would try to apologize for Yui's wrongdoing and trying to make it appear that she hates and fears men, when all the time she was seducing Tamahome while he was in Kutou. Have you forgotten that Yui had asked Tamahome that she was willing to be all his if only he would look her way meaning she was willing to have sex with him and she put Tamahome's hand on her breast while she was saying those things.*   
  
Thus far Lionheart has a point. I think the interpretation that Yui was willing to have sex is wrong though. I think she was just jealous of the innocent and pure love Miaka and Tamahome had and that is all she wanted. It is actually said all she wants is to be loved by somebody. And also notice Lionheart's "Yui asked Tamahome that she was willing to be all his" which makes no sense, and that last sentence began with a question and didn't end in a question mark. If you are gonna flame (which it does turn into at the end) don't put in so many mistakes so I can mock you in turn. Well on with this reveiw (yes this flamy reveiw does continue)  
  
*Is this the reaction of someone who hates and fears men... STUPID. Don't be an apologist for Yui's wrongdoing. She was a real bitch anyways.*  
  
OK. They called me stupid because my POV is a little different from their own. That's just great. And an "apologist for Yui's wrongdoing"? They make it sound like anyone who isn't anti Yui is part of a freakin' cult! Poor Lionheart. Can't even respect anothers opinion and has to be insulting if someone doesn't agree with their ideas. Also they do not even have the guts to put up an e-mail addy when flaming! What a coward... Well I feel better having gotten that out of my system. Again thanks to the people who didn't make an ass of themselves with a flame! And I do not mind people saying my fic is bad either. Just put it in a polite way and complain about things like my writing not wether you like or dislike a certain character. If that is the problem you should flame Yu Watase. he created these characters not I so it is not my fault if you don't like them! Now I am not trying to be a bitch people. I am just teaching a little lesson that flames will get you nowhere! Sorry if I scared you. Please r&r!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yui smiled as she and her teamates exchanged congratulations. Her track team had made it to regional finals and were now officially the best. Of the girls that is. The boys finals would be starting soon and Yui's school's boy track team made it to the finals as well. This created a lot of excitement in the school and the students were let off school that day in order to watch and cheer for their teams in the large stadium. Yui scanned the crowed in the stands and smiled when she found her friend, Miaka cheering loudly. Beside Miaka, but not cheering nearly so loud, was Miaka's boyfriend Taka, her brother Keisuke and Yui's ex boyfriend, Tetsuya.  
After going to the locker room and changing from her track uniform Yui started for the area of the stands she had seen her friends. She did not make it there before she met her friends in the hall waiting for her. After congratulating her Tetsuya and Keisuke admitted they couldn't stay. Keisuke had work and Tetsuya simply said he came to see Yui's preformance, not the boys. Yui smiled along with her other friends. She was glad that she and Tetsuya were able to keep a good relationship after breaking up. Taka and Miaka said that they would be staying for the boys finals because their friend, Hiro, was the captain of their schools boy team and they had told him they would be rooting for him.  
***  
It was over. Nearly three hours after the girls final the boys of Yui, Miaka, and Taka's school had won. Many students rushed onto the feild to congratulate their friends on the team, Yui and friends included. Fighting through the crowds they finally made it to Hiro, who was shaking hands with the captain of the team which got second. Hiro turned to them and smiled happily.   
"Well anyways," the other captain said, "congratulations." He glanced back at Miaka, Taka, and Yui. His gray blue eyes stayed on Yui longer then the others. Neither the boy nor Yui dared say a word and neither felt it necesary in a strange way. Finally the boy moved as he brushed some of his light brown hair from his face and then walking away practically spell bound. Glancing at her friends Yui found, to her relief, that Miaka and Taka were to caught up congratulating Hiro to notice the strange altercation between herself and the other teams captain. Before saying anything to Hiro, Yui glanced back at the young man as he left for the boys locker room. He met her gaze and she allowed a brief smile to flutter across her face and he, in turn, allowed a rueful smile of his own to escape before turning and leaving.  
***  
Ken stepped on the field into the cold hallway to the locker room in a daze. Losing was something he didn't particularily like but to see her there... It was overwhelming to say the least. He changed into his regular clothing, a white t-shirt and denim pants, and made his way for the exit of the locker room and then the stadiums main exit. He stepped out of the building with the crowd and searched through the crowd for two people he felt closest to outside his own family. It did not take him long to find the two who were in the twenties in contrast to the scores of teenagers who came to cheer on friends. Looking at them an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. Seeing Yui was a reminder of the lives he and the couple had once lived. He looked on them again and felt a small comfort at how much they had changed. The women's red hair was kept in a ponytail and her hand rested on her swollen belly and by her side her husband stood. He was a tall man with untamed, blond hair and blue eyes which showed a warmth that Ken remembered had not existed in another time and place.  
The woman, now named Aya, opened her mouth to say something, undoubtedly along the lines of 'there's always naxt year' but Ken cut her off.   
"Yui-sama is here..."   



	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Again I do not own Fushigi Yugi and don't flame me because you happen to not like a certain character in this story. If you don't like them take it up with Ms. Watase. And if you truely love Ms. Watase's work and respect her you wouldn't be so hateful towards the characters. I know for a fact that she loves all of her characters and it makes her happiest when people say they like all of her characters rather then going into detail about why they hate one character and love another.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nakago, or rather Seiji as he was now called tared speechless at Ken. He regained his composure quickely however. "Is she... Alright?" Seiji asked out of concern. All of the times he had seen Yui in his former life she had seemed sad and lonely.  
"Hai. She seems alright. She was on the girls team that won today." Ken said stiffly. His own feelings for Yui hadn't changed one bit and seemed as strong as ever. Making seperation of any kind as difficult as ever.  
"I am glad to hear that. But what about you, Suboshi? Are you alright?"  
"I am fine. Just don't call me Suboshi. I am trying to forget that name and the sins I commited with it."  
Aya nodded. She knew precisely what he was feeling. She couldn't count how many things she wanted to forget about Soi. "I am glad she is alright. Do we want to confront her though? With what happened back then it may only hurt her to see us again."  
Seiji sighed, "In my case I believe it may be best to apologize. I don't believe either of you hurt her but I certainly did. What do you plan to do, Ken?" He asked noticing the youths troubled expression.  
"Miaka and Tamahome are with her... A simple apology wouldn't be enough for either of them."  
"Is that why you never contacted her before?" Aya asked.  
"... Maybe..."  
"Hey, Ken!" Hiro's voice called over the crowd. "Maybe I'll see you next year huh?"  
"I hope so!" Ken called back. He and Hiro had been friends long ago in elementary school. But Ken had moved away. In spite of that the two stayed in contact with one another. Ken smiled at his friend but stiffened when he saw Yui, Miaka and Tamahome with him. Miaka and Tamahome recognized him now and also Aya and Seiji. Yui cast a nervous glance at Tamahome and the three followed Hiro out of the stadium. Yui looked back at the three and Tamahome did as well. To the relief of the former Seiryuu Seishi, Tamahome's look was questioning but not hateful.  
"Yui seemed concerned about what Tamahome would do to us." Seiji pointed out.  
"But he didn't do anything." Aya said, relieved.  
Seiji looked back at her. "What could he have done in such a crowded place?"  
"I certainly am glad I married an optimist." Aya said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ken! You have a phone call!"  
"Thanks mom." Ken said as he took the phone from his mother. He truely did not want to talk right now. Not after the days events. Losing was pretty tough on him but seeing Yui... "Hello?"  
"Hey, Ken." Hiro's voice came through the receiver.  
"Oh, hi Hiro! Whats up?"  
"I am having a little victory party at my place and thought I would be a good sport and invite the loser." Hiro said, sarcasm dripping from the final word.  
"Well..."  
"Oh come on, Ken! The girls team is gonna be there. You like girls don't you?"  
'Yui-sama..' Ken thought and then made up his mind. "I'll come. Being called a loser by people my own age is better then being called one by my little brother."  
  
"So Taka is picking us up to go to Hiro's party?" Yui asked.  
"Yeah." Miaka answered. Turning from the counter she looked at Yui who was sitting at the Yuki's kitchen table, looking at her medal in a distracted manner. Miaka sat down at the tble across from her friend. "Yui, the captain of the other team was-"  
"Suboshi. What makes you think I wouldn't know him when I saw him?"  
"Well... You didn't say anything..."  
"Did you see Nakago and Soi?" Yui said, sounding a little distant. "They are so different. Don't you think they look like better people now?"  
"I don't know, Yui..."  
"You assume the best about everyone except my seishi." Yui said with a frown. "They are being given a second chance Miaka. Couldn't you just assume it is because they deserve one?"  
"No! Not after what Suboshi did to Tamahome's family and what Nakago did to you!"  
"Miaka," Yui said evenly, "all of my seishi had their chances for a normal life taken from them when they were children. They barely even got to live before their innocence was stolen. Why can't they have a second chance?" Yui asked again.  
"... When you put it that way it seems different." Miaka said after a long pause. Just then the doorbell rang and the two girls left the apartment building and were in Taka's car and on their way to Hiro's party.  
"Yui," Taka said, "what do you plan to do about your seishi?"  
Yui looked at Taka from her seat in back and sighed. 'Leave it to him to be that direct.' She thought. "I honestly don't know. I don't know if it would be better to talk to them or leave them alone."  
"Do what your feelings tell you to do." Was Taka's only response. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's rant: ACK!!! I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! For those of you who are even interested... Which no one seems to be in this fic. The only one people are interested in in my Jurassic Park 3 fic. Not that I mind that... I like that fic too- Well maybe I should knock off the shameless self-promotion... Well R&R, hope you like this chapter etc, etc. Oh and back to the shameless self-promos... If you know DBZ, how about reading and reveiwing my DBZ fic...? Seriously, it would mean the world to me. Oh and this is not like my usual romance with some sort of conflict. This is mostly just sap. Seriously there isn't much story other then sap, sap and more sap.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ken sighed, bored. Everyone at the party was from the other school and while he could start up a few conversations they always ended because he didn't know anyone. Hiro tried making conversation with him a few times but was always pulled away by one of his other friends. To put it mildly, Ken was begining to regret coming.  
"Hey, Ken!"   
Ken turned to Hiro, who was followed by three people. The only three people Ken would ever recognize in this party: Yui, Miaka and Tamahome.  
"Ok, this is Yui, from the girls track team, which also beat your school. Miaka who is Yui's best friend and her boyfriend, Taka." Hiro said, oblivious to the act that they needed no real introduction.  
Miaka and Taka both nodded and said hello in tense voices. Yui seemed to try harder to let warmth into her voice, to let a friendly air seep into the conversation.   
'Or maybe she isn't trying...' Ken thought hopefully. He would give anything to have that kind, friendly tone she had just used be there purely because she was glad to see him. 'Don't get your hopes up... The only reason you changed is because you were reborn. She wasn't reborn so she'll still just hate me.... No matter what I feel.'  
"That was a tough loss today wasn't it?" Yui asked as Miaka, Taka and Hiro left. "Do you plan on trying again next year?"  
'Or not...' Ken thought, blushing slightly. "Well... I hope to but if Hiro beats me again I don't think I'll survive all the teasing."  
Yui smiled at him. Then a quistioning look crossed her face. "It really is... you... Isn't it?"  
Ken swallowed hard, unsure of wether or not to say, for fear she would go back to hating him. But lie to Yui? He wouldn't do that. No matter what. "H-hai, Yui-sama... It is me."  
Yui bit her lip and restrained every urge she had to break into tears and throw herself into his arms. for one thing, after what she had done to him she had no right to say what she felt. For another thing, that would be downright embarassing with all these people around. She would just have to settile with conversation for now.  
  
"So Aya and Seiji are their names now and they are going to have a child in a few monthes?" Yui asked.  
"Thats right." Ken answered, with a smile. She was different now too. This was the Yui he'd fallen in love with back then. The one he'd seen hidden deep inside of the priestess. The one who'd conforted him when he lost his brother. The one...  
"They sure sound different."  
"They are. They are so nice now. Completely different. Well... There are some aspects of them that are still there... But they are good people now. Makes me feel better to know they are good people now."  
"Me too..."  
"Yui. It is time to leave." Taka said as he walked over to the couch the two had been sitting on for the entire party. He had a stern expression on his face and Yui knew instantly he just wanted to leave because he disapproved of Ken.  
"Alright, I'll be there in a minute..." Yui said.  
Taka nodded and headed for the door where Miaka was waiting.  
Turning back to Ken Yui smiled apologetically. "I guess I have to leave now..."  
Ken smiled back sadly. If he heard correctly she sounded sad that she was leaving too. "I'll talk to you later...?" He said shyly.  
"I hope so... Um... Here." Yui pulled out a pen and wrote her number on a scrap of paper and handed it to Ken.   
Ken didn't say anything but his smile was priceless.   
"I'll talk to you later then." Yui said, noticing Miaka staring at her. Miaka had a blend of horror and amusement on her face. By the time Yui reached her Miaka seemed to decide that amusement was the way to go with this situation.   
Ken smiled as he pocketed the phone number.  
"Now how the hell did you do that!" Hiro said, appearing behind Ken. "Yui is one of the hardest chicks to get close two and you just... Argh! I hate you." Hiro said with a lop sided grin. "I didn't know you were so smooth with the ladies."  
"I am not..." Ken said, embarassed.  
"Well you sure made an impression on Yui-chan." Hiro said, still smiling. "Maybe you knew eachother in another life and were supposed to get together but didn't get the chance..."  
Ken couldn't help but chuckle as his friend said this. "Yeah. Maybe."  
  
************  
  
Another authors rant:Well I wrote more! I know it is short and I am sorry about that. This is majorly fluffy but that is the way it is. Also I might leave it at this or i might write one or two more chapters. Tell me what you think and what you want to see. Peace ya'all. 


End file.
